


Two Great Doctors

by Sara_K_M



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Call the Midwife
Genre: First Marriage, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_K_M/pseuds/Sara_K_M
Summary: Patrick Turner inspires another man to follow in his footsteps.
Relationships: Patrick/Jacob Wells, Patrick/Marrianne
Kudos: 2





	Two Great Doctors

Two Great Doctors

Disclaimers: I don't own Call the Midwife or Beauty and the Beast.

OOOOOOOOOOOO is time change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX POV change.

Dr. Patrick Turner stared at the initiation again, wondering how that lad Jake was now getting married.  
The Honor of your presence  
is requested in the marriage of  
Mr. Jacob Wells and  
Miss Margaret Chase  
Jake Wells had been a medic in Patrick's unit in World War II, but the boy couldn't have been more than eighteen. Now he was engaged and living in America. How could things change so much in only six years? Patrick lit another cigarette as he studied the invitation.

As he continued to ponder, his wife, Marianne, placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Is there anything important in the mail?" she asked causally, her brown hair bouncing a bit. He marveled how much energy she still had at this time of night.

"Not really," Patrick said, putting down the cigarette to pick up the hot tea. The warm liquid gave him a bit more energy. "Mostly just bills again. There is an invitation to a wedding from one of my old war buddies. But it's all the way in America."

Marianne sighed as she disappeared into the kitchen to sweep the floor. "That's too bad. You know how I love weddings." Her voice carried through to the sitting room.

"I do," Patrick said with a chuckle, taking another sip of tea. His mind flashed back to how she'd begged him to attend a wedding with her in Liverpool just last year. It had been a struggle to find a locum, but the look on Marianne's face while she danced had been worth it.

But traveling all the way to America would be impossible. Patrick would have to find a locum to cover the Surgery for a couple of weeks, rather than just two days. Was there a single doctor in Great Britain that he could trust and would be willing to work in the London East End, a place most would refer to as a "slum", for that long? And what of their two – year – old son, Timothy? Not to mention how much it would cost. Patrick Turner did well for a man living in Popular, but as a general practitioner, he would never be able to afford fancy holidays.

Still, Patrick stared at the invitation one more time and sighed. It would have been so nice to see Jake again. There was something so comforting for Patrick to see his old comrades doing well.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"… To the bride and groom!" Jake's best man exclaimed, holding up his glass of champagne.

"…. To the bride and groom," Patrick and Marianne echoed happily, along with the rest of the guests at the wedding.  
Patrick still couldn't believe they were here. Somehow, he'd found a good locum that was willing to care for his many patients in Popular while he attended Jake's wedding. And apparently Jake's new wife was worth a lot of money. Enough money to give Patrick,  
Marianne, and even Timothy funds to travel all the way to America. Not to mention pay for this reception at the Plaza, one of the fanciest hotels in New York City. They were all seated in the largest ballroom Patrick had ever seen and dressed in tuxedos and evening gowns. Margaret's wedding dress probably cost more than Patrick's flat in Popular. It shone like silk and was covered with delicate lace.

Was this truly his friend, Jake's wedding? What had happened to the lad?

Still, Marianne's beautiful smile made everything worth it. She truly did love weddings, and Patrick had never seen her so happy as she sipped her champagne in her simple green evening gown.

And for the moment, Timothy was behaving himself. The boy sat on his mother's lap, looking ready to eat everything in sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Much later, Timothy was full of bread, chicken, cheese, and cake. Patrick's heart swelled as he watched his son dancing with his mother in his cute little suit. No matter how much work he would have to make up when he returned to Popular, this trip was worth it.

"Lieutenant Turner!" Jake's cheerful voice suddenly said behind him, sounding exactly as he did the last time. Patrick turned and saw the same dark hair and the same kind brown eyes staring into his. Perhaps the lad hadn't changed as much as he'd thought. 

Unfortunately, he was also still leaning on a cane from a hip injury in the war.

"Jake!" Patrick shook the young man's hand. "Congradulations. From everything I can see, it appears that you have quite the young lady."

Jake shook his head. "Margaret is a wonderful, lovely woman. But not because of all this," he gestured to the lavish reception. "But because of who she is on the inside."

Patrick sighed. "Quite." Why had he thought all this money would change Jake?

"Peter!" Jake said to the man who'd given the toast. "Come meet Lieutenant Turner."

Peter, a tall man with blondish hair, walked over to Patrick and Jake. "You must be the man Jacob spoke about all the time in medical school. You were in the British Army together, correct?"  
Patrick nodded, happy to hear that Jake spoke highly of him. It was a good thing the lad didn't know of the reason Patrick had to leave the army, or he might feel differently. But Patrick forced his memories away from thoughts of his brief problems with mental illness. Everything was going well for him now.

Peter glanced up and down at Patrick's tuxedo a couple of times. "It's odd that you aren't in uniform, being a Lieutenant and all."

"Actually, I haven't been a Lieutenant for a few years," Patrick said, a bit confused.

But Peter and Jake immediately began chuckling. "Peter, you are such a joker," Jake smiled, leaning on his cane to look straight at the other man. "Just remember, not everyone is used to that."  
With that, Patrick laughed as well.

"Sorry." Jake said when they finally finished laughing. "Doctor Patrick Turner, this is Dr. Peter Alcott."

Patrick's eyebrows raised, hearing that Peter was a doctor as well. Holding out his hand, Patrick smiled. "Good to meet you."

"Same here," Peter said, shaking Patrick's hand firmly. "Jacob says your commitment to medicine inspired him to become a doctor as well."

Patrick's smile widened at the praise, but he shook his head. "That's nice to hear, but Jake had a thirst for medicine before I even met him. He read anything he could get his hands on about it. I'm not at all surprised that he's become a full doctor since we last saw each other." He turned straight to look at Jake. "What type of medicine are you in now?"

"I've found a position in the Chitterton Institute as a research physician," Jake said proudly.

"Congradulations," Patrick said, shaking the younger man's hand. "Personally, a position like that would bore me. I prefer hands – on – doctoring with my patients. I've taken a position in the poorer section of London as a general practitioner. All those people need medical care, even more so than others, but so many were unable to get it until Great Britain stared the National Health Service." Even now, his patients in Popular flashed through his mind, and Patrick wondered how they were being treated by the locum. Were they all right?

Then his mind returned to his friend. "Sorry, it's difficult for me to remove myself from work, even when I'm on holiday. I know the world needs research physicians, Jake, and I'm certain you will do well."

The younger man beamed to receive praise from Patrick. "I appreciate that, Lieutenant Turner." Apparently, the lad had admired him when they were in the army together more than he thought.

"I've decided on a field a bit in – between both of yours," Peter said. He glanced at both of them with a smirk. "So please don't squish me, all right?"

Patrick and Jacob both laughed. The man truly loved to joke.

"But honestly, it's a specialized field, but I will be working with patients on a regular basis. I'm going to be an obstetrician." His eyes shone with excitement as he said the last word.

Patrick and Jacob both nodded. "A rewarding field, I'm certain; seeing all those new babies born," Jake said, shifting his weight on his cane again.

"Absolutely," Patrick agreed, thinking of the several babies he'd been called to deliver in Popular when the midwives were faced with complications.

"I don't plan on delivering babies, but I hope Margaret and I are blessed with one someday," Jake commented.

"Quite," Patrick agreed. "Fatherhood is the greatest blessing in the world. Even more than medicine. Timothy is the best thing in my life. My world is so full. Look at him, still dancing with his mother." He pointed in Marianne's direction. She was holding their boy in her arms, twirling around to the music while the he laughed. Patrick's heart swelled again.

His life was truly full.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
OOOOOOOOOOO

After Jacob Wells lost his medical license and his wife thanks to the blacklisting, his life was far from full. In fact, he thought his life was over and done. But then, he discovered a new world of tunnels. Deep under the city of New York. With others who were unable to live in the world Above for one reason or another.

Lieutenant Turner's words drifted through his mind as Jacob began his life there. "All those people need medical care, but so many were unable to get it." These tunnel dwellers needed medical care too, but would anyone give it to them? He told them he had graduated from medical school and soon he became the resident doctor. Jacob would never forget the first time he'd treated a broken arm in the tunnels. Simon's thanks still rang his ears, decades later. It wasn't a position that would earn him prestige among most doctors or earn him a lot of money, but Jacob Wells began to find his purpose there.

There were also many unwanted children who had no place else to go coming to live there. Poor unwanted children who looked at him with sad eyes, begging not to be abandoned again. These children needed a father. And so, Jacob became that as well, leaving many of the tunnel dwellers to know him only as "Father."

One little boy needed a father far more than the others. The boy appeared not quite human but still had a very human heart. A boy called Vincent.  
Patrick Turner was correct. The poor and unwanted people needed a doctor the most. And fatherhood was the greatest blessing in the world.


End file.
